


p.i.e one-shots and short stories

by CultJay



Category: VenturianTale Characters (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/F, Ghost Hunters, Good and Evil, Gore, Implied Sexual Content, Lowercase, Mild Gore, Partners in Crime, adding tags as I go, back from the dead, four men who don't know what they're doing, lots of wips or short stories, maybe au's, or are they?, the whole "being dead" thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultJay/pseuds/CultJay
Summary: just a bunch of short stories i have, some will be published as orphaned works or they will be completed. if you want to finish my orphaned chapters, please comment so and i will let you add your own twist to it! i am in no way a professional writer, so i will gladly accept criticism!
Relationships: Brother/Sister bonds, Friendship - Relationship, Minor or Background Relationship(s), just guys being dudes - Relationship
Comments: 21
Kudos: 10





	1. blood, but not death. [orphaned]

johnny toast looked nervously at his work partner, and long time friend, johnny ghost. ghost looked happy and toast knew why, they’re going to do the blood brother ritual. ghost was finally happy that he and toast were going to go through with this, he could hardly hold his excitement as he bounced up and down slightly, an excited and nervous tick of his. “so, sir,” toast started, “are you ready?” ghost looked at toast as though he had grown an extra limb (again), and said sarcastically, “no, johnny, it’s not like i haven’t wanted to do this since i was eighteen.” toast chuckled nervously, “of course not, sir.”


	2. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this story was written november 27, 2017! decided to publish some old one-shots!
> 
> TW: murder, talks of mental illness, and suicide

_ Well they encourage your complete cooperation _

_ Send you roses when they think you need to smile _

_ I can't control myself because I don't know how, _

_ And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while _

Jimmy smiled wickedly, feeling the thick, warm, crimson liquid run onto his fingers.  _ This kill was fun. _ He smiled more at the thought. He looked down at his masterpiece, which was one of a poor soul. The poor human to have died by the hands of the mass murderer was covered in stab wounds, with a Columbian necktie and a rather good stab through his chest, starting from the heart, which passed through the man’s lung’s, down to his stomach. 

Jimmy did his signature move, putting his already bloody hand down into the man’s blood, then he wrote his signature phrase.  _ Do you want to know my secret?  _ Was now written down on the concrete. He did all of this quickly, of course, for he was out in the open where he was sure someone would catch him. Whether it be an innocent bystander, or a police officer. Jimmy wasn’t taking any chances.  _ At all.  _ He still had plenty years left of his  _ fun _ , until he dies by the police or is caught in an asylum until he withers away.

Despite Jimmy’s kill, he felt like something was . . .  _ off.  _ He felt like  _ something  _ would get him caught if he stayed a few seconds longer, so, he quickly picked up Knifey and ran into the alleyway and climbed up the ladder so he could parkour his way back to Ghost’s house, and to surprise a victim from above.

_ So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff _

_ Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough _

_ So give them blood, blood, blood _

_ Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood _

_ Of course.  _ Was the only thing Ghost thought as he awoke. He  _ knew  _ Jimmy had took control, because of his bloodstained clothes and the taste of copper in his mouth. He sighed, upset.  _ I wonder how many people lost their lives to Jimmy . . .  _ He sighed, feeling dread run through him. He couldn’t stand the smell or taste, even the feel, of blood. He  _ hated  _ it. Like it was his enemy. 

Ghost grabbed a new hoodie, and clean clothes. Quickly going into the bathroom that connected to his room, he undressed and hopped into the warm water. He watched as the once dried crimson liquid turned back to a liquid as is fell off his face and hands like small streams turning to vicious waterfalls. He ran a hand through his messy hair. Today, he’s ignoring the murderers constant rambling and is going to just  _ not  _ go to work for the day. He’ll make up a lie to the P.I.E Team, so they wouldn’t worry. 

Ghost finished cleaning himself up, and exited the shower, pulling a towel oveR Him he began to dry himself. After he was done getting into clean clothes, Ghost put the bloody clothes into the washing machine and turned it on- and then he put Knifey up on the counter. Jimmy will know where to find it. He thought of places to hide it, if the police ever try to come and look through his house. He hid it in the sofa, where a small hole was.  _ Jimmy will find it,  _ he thought.

Ghost sat down, and closed his eye’s. He needed time to think. He opened them, and turned on his television to the news. Immediately, it was  _ ABC 11 EyeWitness News,  _ with breaking news of Jimmy’s kills. Yet, this one stood out from the rest. The headline scared him the most.

**I S T H E R E S O M E F O R M O F C O N N E C T I O N T O** **J O H N N Y G H O S T** **A N D** **J I M M Y C A S K E T ?**

  
  


_ “Jimmy Casket has striked once again last night- killing five innocent people. The victims names are; Nicole Weaver, James Saywer, Maddison Roulette, Charles James Junior, and Karole McLamb. Their families and friends are finding it hard to cope for their lost loved ones. Yet we have found something on one of their victims. On the body of James Saywer, the police enforcement had found a video on his cellphone. What was found in the video was shocking.” _

_ That’s why I felt like something was wrong!  _ Jimmy muttered, shellshocked.  _ He must’ve recorded me!  _ Ghost felt the same fear Jimmy was feeling. James had ran into Jimmy phasing in and out of control, after killing Nicole, before Jimmy took his life away. 

_ A celebrated man amongst the gurneys _

_ They can fix me proper with a bit of luck _

_ The doctors and the nurses they adore me so, _

_ But it's really quite alarming cause I'm such an awful fuck (oh thank you) _

_ “Because of the graphic scenes of the video, we will only be showing a screenshot of the murderer, beside a picture of Johnny Ghost.”  _ On the screen, a picture of Ghost and the rather bloody Jimmy had popped up on the screen. Then, the news reporter continued.  _ “If you look, you can already see multiple resemblances to both well-known men.”  _ Ghost gulped at the sentence. Then, it showed some of the recorded video.

_ The camera was shaky, before showing James’ face. “I heard screaming in an alleyway, so I am gon’ check it out. I know that there’s a murderer going about, so I’m gon’ have’ta be careful.” The camera moved away from James face, and showed the sidewalk. You can hear him exhale deeply, before he walked into the alleyway. “Oh God . . . “ James muttered, fear and disgust evident in his tone- heavy with emotion. The screen blurred as it showed the bloody scene of Jimmy’s kill.  _

_Then, you can hear faint laughing and a mumbling murderer, it showed Jimmy’s face._ That’s when it paused. Giving a good picture of Jimmy. _“We had to pause the rest of the video,”_ the female reporter sighed, _“Yet,”_ she continued, _“we have something the police found important to this mysterious man. So, here’s the rest of the audio.”_ Then it went back to the picture of Jimmy’s face.

_The video only shown Jimmy’s backside, mumbling to himself. “No, Johnny-Boy, I'm still having fun! There’s still secrets to be shared!” The murderer paused, “No, Ghostie,” he snarled, “I smell a pity little coward.” That’s when Jimmy turned and showed his face. He smiled creepily. “Hey!” He cackled, “Wanna know my secret?” He then lunged and the video paused._ It once again showed the news reporters face. _“Because we can’t show the rest of the video, we will go deeper into our theory of Jimmy Casket and Johnny Ghost. With the help of psychiatrist Dr. Leroy James Williams who will help us with our inference.”_ She nodded to the Doctor beside her, before he opened his mouth to speak. 

The Doctor turned to the camera, with a serious face.  _ “I am afraid this is no normal encounter- a case of Dissociative Identity Disorder.”  _ Doctor James concluded,  _ “ _ _ Dissociative Identity Disorder is a severe condition in which two or more distinct identities, or personality states, are present in—and alternately take control of—an individual. Some people describe this as an experience of possession. The person also experiences memory loss that is too extensive to be explained by ordinary forgetfulness.”  _ The news reporter looked at the doctor, astonished. 

_ “How can we tell Mr. Ghost is forgetful?”  _ She looked at him with a questioning glare.  _ “Well, if you go to their YouTube channel, Officially P.I.E, you can see that sometime’s the interns, and co-leader will point out that ghost has ‘amnesia.’ He also will go missing for weeks on end, and typically, that is when Mr. Casket pops out of the blue.”  _ Doctor James seemed to smirk at his knowledge. 

_ “But! What is his secret?”  _ The doctor asked, before looking directly at the camera.  _ “We know who you are, ‘Jimmy Casket.’ So, why don’t you just give yourself in, to the police? I bet he’s watching this channel, now. We have the Special Operation Forces and the S.W.A.T Team tracking Johnny Ghost’s personal cell phone now. So he’ll be locked up for good.”  _

At that ending statement, Ghost felt himself getting lightheaded.  _ I’m not giving you control, Jimmy!  _ Ghost snapped in his mind sharply.  _ I have a plan! Just- listen to me!  _ Ghost decided to listen as Jimmy told him the plan. After Jimmy explained it, Ghost was nervous. 

Ghost found some rope in his closet, and quickly tied it into a noose. He hung it up on his ceiling fan, and wrapped it around his neck. He quickly wrote the fake suicide note- then heard the sirens. He tossed Jimmy’s knife out the window. No one saw it.  _ Good.  _ He heard heavy feet pounding up the stairs. They stopped at his apartment door, and you can hear the muffled shouts of the army and police force telling Ghost to open the door.

Ghost sucked in his breath. He was about to hang himself up and make it seem as though he’d been dead for a while. He turned off the television, despite the volume being so low.  _ BANG! BANG! BANG!  _ Ghost flinched,  _ They’re breaking the door down!  _ He thought, fearfully. Then, he jumped, and before he could actually die, retaliated to the back of his mind. 

Since no one was in control, Ghost’s body had the “dead” affect on it. His skin and blood is cold, blood drained from his face as though he’d been dead for a while. His eye’s pale and nearly gone. If one were to find this, they’d suspect he’d been dead for a while. Yet, his neck is still broken, from the rope and the fall. Since no one was in control of the body before his neck snapped, no one would be dead, or will have a broken neck. Though, this will lead to small neck pains to the bodies that are shared with Ghost.

_ I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff, _

_ I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough _

_ I gave you blood, blood, blood, _

_ I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love _

In the mindscape Ghost saw the small “home” Jimmy had created in the mind. He entered through the front door, only to see Jimmy and Cranky looking at the blacked television in front of them in the loft of the small house. They turned to him upon entering. Jimmy looked at Ghost with a smirk, “Well thank’s for going with my plan!” he cackled. Cranky sighed, annoyed. “They’ll suspect something, you idiot’s! Especially what your ‘suicide note.’” 

“Well what plan did  _ you  _ have?”   
“A better one than yours, obviously!”   
“With this plan, Jimmy will take control after ‘my’ funeral, to prove that we’re not the same person!”   
“Have you not seen the news?”

“I have! That’s why we did this!”

“Sure! Or do you not want to have your petty little company name ruin-” 

Both men’s arguing were cut short with Jimmy’s hysterical laughter. “You two are acting like an old married couple!” he laughed, “Why can’t I take control tonight?” Ghost sighed, “Because, Jimmy, the detectives have to study my body first.” Jimmy huffed, “Well that’s no fun.” he grumbled. Cranky rolled his eye’s. “I’ve got no time for the two of you.” Then, he walked off into his room in the mindscape house. 

Ghost sighed, and plopped himself down. He never really formed himself a room in his mindscape, so he might as well think of designs for it. Closing his eye’s he sighed.  _ Faking suicide sucks,  _ he thought. Sighing, he layed down on the couch, looking at the blank television. Closing his eye’s he tried to fall asleep. 


	3. Maddie x Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another story from a while ago! honestly, i still ship it. have an idea brewing in me atm about maddie x ghost. who know, maybe i’ll write it?
> 
> created september 20, 2017.

Ghost walked out of the door of the Acachalla household, having just finished a fairly easy case. He heard Billy shriek from upstairs, and saw the younger male zip out of the door, "Ghost! Distract Maddie-Friend for me!" he yelled, running to the treehouse. 

Ghost shrugged, then smirked. Quickly- he saw Maddie run out of the household. Quicker than lightning, Ghost grabbed Maddie by her arm. "Hey!" she shouted, "Let go of me!" Unbeknownst to Maddie, Ghost had different plans. He pulled her close, spun around and kissed her on the lips. 

Ghost wanted to make the kiss as long as possible- so he could get Billy away from Maddie, and so he could have a long kiss with her. He did like her, after all. Ghost could feel the eye's of all the Acachalla's, looking at him with a shocked expression.

He pulled away, looking into Maddie's hazel eye's. His amber eyes locked onto her for a moment longer. Then finally, he let her go and walked back to his car.

Maddie touched her lips in shock.  _ He’s a great kisser . . .  _ She thought. She knew her face was burning in embarrassment, and . . . love . . ? She turned to Gertrude, to see what she had to say. Her sisters shellshocked face was all she saw.

Feeling embarrassed, she grabbed her small bag- which she had dropped when Ghost grabbed her. Once she had all her belongings, she left the Acachalla household. When she was far away from the house, she pulled out her phone, sat at a bench, and rung her friends number. 

She waited a little longer, hearing a few rings before she answered. _ "Hello . . ?" _ the voice of Poppy Soup questioned on the other line. "Hey, Poppy. It's Maddie." Maddie replied,  _ "Oh? Hi, Maddie! Why'd ya decide to ring my number?"  _ She asked, joyously. Maddie sighed, obviously lovestruck. "Poppy," she started, "I think I'm in love with a certain  _ Ghost _ of a certain  _ Paranormal Investigator." _


	4. The End [uncut/unfinished]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the full uncut version of this au! it’s a script re-write following eddsworld’s final episodes “The End”. this was gonna be posted onto amino hence the weird brackets and stuff, so i want to leave it as is.
> 
> made february 22, 2018

[C]Boarder

[BCI]The End

[CI]Be careful with what you wish for . . . 

[C]Boarder

[C]The pounding of some rather happy footsteps pounded on the sidewalk. A zealous Ghost was the one to blame for said noise. Confused and semi-scared citizens parted ways to make path for the once missing previous P.I.E leader. Confused murmuring rung out with the small crowd. The different colors of eye's all staring into the small mans back, who wore a crimson red hoodie. Citizens, who are now aware of Ghost's sudden arrival. 

[C]Citizens kept parting their way as murmurs arose from the crowds. The citizens moved together, like a school of fish in a stream. Their eyes matched as one, as they glared into the man's back. They noticed some changes to the past P.I.E leader; like how his eyes are a dark shade of amber, and his hair is now jet black. He also had a new hoodie as well, a bright red one. His hair, though, resembled that of Satan's horns were placed on his head. It made him look more dangerous, and one to not be messed with. Yet, there was a strange swiftness in his movements. Some were happy- some were scared.  _ Was Ghost going to rejoin P.I.E?  _ They didn’t know what the mysterious male would do, yet they didn’t follow him. 

[C]What they didn’t notice, as he entered the P.I.E Household, with a spare set of keys, was the fact that he was trying to break into Colon’s room-  _ his  _ old room. He held the hair pin in his hand, straightened it, then got to work. 

[C]iNSERT border here

[C]A small blue fish swam happily around. It seemed to have a small smile on its face- not minding anything at all. Then, it got a bit anxious as a big, piranha-looking orange fish swam aimlessly towards it. Before the small fish could swim away, the big fish opened its mouth as the little fish looked scared. The orange fish then ate the blue fish. The orange fish swam calmly again, then looked distraught as it slowly began puffing up. Then, the orange fish blew up. As its pieces flew about- it then revealed that the blue fish was a puffer fish, with its spikes out. The blue fish, puffer fish, seemed to smile triumphantly. Then it looked confused as a face looked through the glass. The puffer fish tried to swim away, only to swim into the wall of the round fish tank being held in Spookers hands. 

[C]Spooker looked distraught and slightly upset as he moved the bowl from his face. “Guy’s! Sir Swims-a-Lot exploded!” He claimed. His demeanor changed as he smiled. “Can we go fishing?” He asked. “We already  _ went  _ fishing.” Colon shot back, turning to look at Spooker as Toast looked boredly at the road. He didn’t seem to care as he drove back to their shared house, fishing hat still on his head. To add onto Colon’s statement, he added a bit disappointingly, “ _ Yeeeah,  _ and we kinda got banned from going there ever again . . .” Spooker looked confused, “Why?” he asked.

[C]insert border here

[CI]Spooker and Toast had their fishing lines cat out of the water. Toast let out a grunt as he pulled his line out of the water. Disappointed at his find of an old boot, possibly of Zanta Claws, he just stared blankly at it. Spooker then reeled his line out of the water as well, finding a zombie’s leg. He made a small grunt of disgust. Both men turned around as they heard some metal being pulled. Surprised as they saw Colon with a harpoon gun. The gun was equipped with a sharp harpoon, connected to a rope. Firing the harpoon into the water, Colon looked closely to the water. “I got one!” he exclaimed shortly. Soon enough, a humpback whale emerged from the water, under the men’s boat, harpoon sticking out of its tail. 

[CI]....


	5. True Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of my works are based off of songs lol. 
> 
> made august 31, 2017.

Johnny Ghost's eyes were full of shock and pain, as he glared at Johnny Toast. "Wh..what?" He gasped, shell shocked. "Sir. I mean, Johnny," he started, "I quit my job as a paranormal investigator, and I'm leaving you to go back to my family." His blue eyes showed a hint of fear as he looked at his ex-boss and friend. 

Ghost wasn't taking this well, no. He was full of emotions, making him a little dizzy. "Why..?" He asked, slowly. "Why do you want to quit everything we worked so hard for? Why leave me, I have no one else!" Ghost shouted, tears in his eyes. The two ex-friends had drawn attention, you can hear them whispering to one another. Everyone confused by Toasts actions.

Toast backed up slightly, "Because, Johnny. I hate my job, and my family simply doesn't like you. You're too obnoxious and you're... messed up in the head." That shocked everyone around them. They all knew Ghost was different, but no one would point it out to him. 

Ghosts eyes widened in shock, "How... No, why would you say that?! Why would you say that?" He stepped forward, confusion locked in his amber gaze, a hint of hatred in his amber eyes. Ghost studied Toast carefully, as though trying to see any hint of sadness. Finding none, he frowned. “Because, you’re too strange,  _ Sir,  _ I’d rather be with someone who’s  _ sane,  _ not like  _ you. You’re insane!”  _

Something seemed to snap in Ghost’s mind as Toast had said those words of carnage. He narrowed his eyebrows in fury, “So this is how y- _ you  _ treat  _ lil’- me?!  _ After  _ everything I did for  _ you?!” Ghost shouted, his voice seemed to crack into a higher, more insane, voice. His eyes blind with hate, and people can tell. Toast shook his head, opening his mouth to speak, but Ghost cut him off. Ghost  _ never  _ cuts anyone off, only when he’s mad.  _ Really  _ mad. “ _ No!”  _ he shouted loudly, causing Toast and a few others to flinch in fear, he was  _ mad. “You won’t say anything to me,”  _ He spat, a dripping venom came from each word he said. 

“If you think  _ you  _ will get away from me?” he seemed to cackle insanely, “Nope!” he doubled over from laughing, before getting up back to his pissed state, “Well guess what? You will pay! You ought to keep one eye open for now on, ‘cause  _ I  _ will always be there! You won’t be able to escape my  _ fun! _ ” He bent down and couldn’t control the insane laughter that came from his mouth, putting one hand on his head.  _ I can’t control myself!  _ Ghost thought, then a voice replied, Jimmy’s voice,  **_Oh, but I can!_ ** Ghost’s alter-personality cackled loudly in Ghosts head, but Ghost didn’t mind. 

When he finished laughing, only resorting to a few giggles, Toast knew he messed up. He knew Ghost wouldn’t follow him- right? “I wouldn’t hold my breath if I was you,” Ghost started, looking up. His eye now have a glow of red in them, “‘Cause I’d forget, but I’ll  _ never  _ forgive  _ you.  _ Don’t you know- now I know,  _ true friends stab you in the front!”  _ He spat, before turning around and running off.


	6. Paranormal Falls [orphaned/ unfinished]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was gonna be a whole story (hence the “chapters”), and i had huge ideas for it. if you wanna continue it, just comment down below and i will let you!

**Prolouge**

  
  


_ Run. _

_ That’s all Dipper thought to do. The monster behind him, laughing in his sickly manor. His high-pitched, shrill, voice bounced off the walls. His voice echoing from every corner. Looking behind him, Dipper saw his eyes. His deep, crimson, eyes, laced with pure insanity and a lust for blood. Human blood. He ran around, throwing things around to slow down that murderer. Murderer. That word echoed through Dipper’s head as he continued to run. His breath was in short, shallow gasps for air. Dipper knew that if he were to stop, that the thing would catch up to him. He betrayed us, Dipper thought _

_ He ran around, then finally spotted them. “Mable- Toast! Run!” He shrieked as laughing came from behind him, as a knife flew past his head. His sister and the raven-haired man turned and ran, looking for a possible exit. Dippers legs screamed in pain, as he fell. He turned to see a now bloodied knife sticking out of his leg. He screamed in pure agony as the phsycopath slowly came up to him. The murderers smile gotten bigger when Dipper whimpered in both pain and fear. “Awe, whats wrong? Are you scared of lil’ ol’ me?” The man asked insanely. His crimson orbs seemed to glow in the dark hallway. “Burn in Hell where you belong, Ghost! You didn’t only betray  _ me,  _ but you also betrayed Mable and Toast! Why are you attacking us?” Dipper screamed.  _

_ The murderer looked taken aback. He didn’t expect this from a victim of his. The murderer smiled even more, “Oh, Dipper. Poor, innocent, Dipper,” he concluded, “Ghost is gone, now. The names Casket. Jimmy Casket. I’m gonna put ya in a Casket, cause my name’s Jimmy Casket!” He laughed like this was all a cruel joke that was pulled on Dipper. He bent down to Dippers height. Grabbing the hilt of his knife, he yanked it out of Dipper’s leg with great force. Dipper screamed in pure agony as more blood seeped from his deep wound. He looked at Casket, as the red-eyed killer brought his knife up and stabbed it in Dipper’s torso, then brought it back up as he kept stabbing Dipper. _

_ As Dipper screamed, and Casket kept yelling “Stab, stab, stab!” or, “Blood, blood, blood!” Dipper saw black fade through his vision, but before he lost consciousness, he saw Toast, wielding a baseball bat, strike the murderer in the head with great force, that the murderer was thrown off of Dipper. Dipper felt Mable’s arms wrap around him. “Don’t worry, Bro-Bro.” She muttered, “We’ll get you to safety.”  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Chapter One_ **

  
  
  
  


D ipper awoke with a scream. What type of dream was that? He felt a throbbing sensation on his leg and torso. Immediately, he looked at his stomach and leg. They were normal. Dipper sighed in relief .He had  _ his  _ skin,  _ no  _ wounds. He was glad about that.  _ But that name,  _ Dipper thought,  _ that name sounded so… familiar. Jimmy Casket… I’ll have to search him up later. Some dream.  _ Dipper chuckled nervously, looking around his and Mable’s shared room.

Just as Dipper got calm, Grunkle Stan and Mable ran into the room. Mable holding her grappling hook, while Stan was holding a baseball bat. When they noticed Dipper was okay, they sighed in relief. Mable walked up to her brother, her eyes concerned. “Are you okay, Dipper?” She asked. Dipper chuckled nervously, “I'm sorry for scaring you. I had a nightmare.” He replied. Mable hugged her brother, before lightly punching him on his shoulder, “Don't you  _ ever  _ do that again. You scared the crap outta me!” She exclaimed.

Dipper rolled his eyes at Mable's silliness, “Okay, okay! I  _ promise. _ ” Stan sighed at Dipper. “Look, kid. You gotta stop screamin’ like that. You scared me an’ Mable!” Mable put her hand on Grunkle Stan's arm, before sighing and walking downstairs.

Dipper just watched as Mable walked out of their shared room. It saddened him because something  _ was  _ on his sister's mind. He didn't know, but he didn't like it. Grunkle Stan left the attick, going downstairs.  _ I shouldn't have screamed like that _ , Dipper thought,  _ I sure did scare them.  _ He shook his head, as if it were to clear his thoughts.  _ Jimmy Casket.  _ The voice echoed in his head, mockingly. Dipper got up and went to the computer, he knew that he didn't have to deal with Bill anymore, but he sure did miss the adventures.

Dipper turned on the computer, waiting for it to load up. Once when it did, Dipper opened up Gaggle and searched up the name;  _ Jimmy Casket.  _ Almost immediately, thousands of reports had came about the man. Dipper decided to investigate a little more about this psychopath. Dipper began reading,

_ Jimmy Casket. _

_ World renowned murderer. _

_ Murder count; 1,563. _

_ Last seen; Seattle, Washington. _

_ Dark brown hair, pale skin, crimson eyes. _

_ If you see a man with this description, please call police immediately. _

Dippers eyes widened.  _ Over one  _ thousand  _ people were killed by this man? I doubt that's what I can call him… he also has the same description as the man in my nightmare.  _ Dipper shuddered. He suddenly felt as though he was being watched. By  _ someone  _ or  _ something.  _

“Dipper! Breakfast’s ready!” Mable shouted from the kitchen. Dipper grabbed his cap and put it firmly on his head, before walking downstairs. When he walked into the kitchen, the smell of waffles hit his nose. He breathed in the sweet aroma. Sitting down, he grabbed a fork and ate waffles with his family.

**Chapter Two**

  
  
  


Johnny Ghost woke up with a head-splitting headache. He doesn't remember what happened last night. Last week, to be exact. He checked the time,  _ 7:20 AM, Saturday, May 27.  _ His head was throbbing in pain, wincing, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed some ibuprofen. Taking three pills, he downed the medicine with water.

Ghost sighed, despite just waking up, he felt drained. Like he hadn't slept in months. He groggily got up, and out if his room.  _ What has Jimmy done today?  _ He thought miserably.  _ Well,  _ Jimmy said, making Ghost flinch.  _ I did the usual. I told people some  _ secrets  _ of mine.  _ Ghost sighed.  _ How long?  _ He asked,  _ About a day or two,  _ the murderer replied.

Ghost sighed. “Sir?” Toasts voice made Ghost flinch, turning her looked at his partner, Johnny Toast. “Yes?” He asked. Toast’s feet shuffled on the ground, as he looked down, he muttered, “I was worried about you after you, uh,  _ turned.”  _ Ghost smiled softly and sadly. He hated having his friend worry so much about him.

Ghost sighed. "Johnny?" He asked, "Do we have any cases today, or at all?" He wondered. Toast looked up, "We have a case soon, in about," he checked his watch, "an hour or so. It's close by, so we won't have to worry about driving far." Ghost nodded. "Okay. Let's get ready, though. It's better safe than sorry." He muttered.   
  
Turning on his heel, he walked past Toast. What case would it be this time? He wondered. Let's hope it isn't Maxwell, or Aimee, or Toilet Toucher, then we'll have a bad day. Grabbing some clothes, he threw them on, after throwing on his hoodie, he grabbed some equipment and went to the Totally Legit PIE Mobile. Putting the equipment into the van.   
  
When Toast entered the van with his usual attire, Ghost drove off to their case.   
  
•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•   
  
It took the PIE team two hours to capture the Pokémon ghost. This time it was a Mega Mew. So, that took some time. After getting paid, the two partners drove off back to their little apartment they were renting out for a week or two.

  
  
  
  


**Chapter Three**

  
  
  


After breakfast, Dipper and Mable decided to trek through the woods, to just talk about last summer and the good times they had. “I can't believe how much 

....  
  



	7. Jenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the song i used in this is “jenny” by nothing more! check it out on youtube!
> 
> TW: drug abuse and death
> 
> written november 8, 2017

_ A little sleep, a little slumber _

_ A little folding of the hands _

_ Left you weak, left you hungry _

_ When there's supply you still demand _

__ “Come back to us, Ghost! You know there’s nothing we can do!” Spooker shouted, looking at the mess of a boss Ghost now was. “Why should I, Spooker? I give up.” Ghost muttered, taking a cigaret out and lighting it. “Nothing matters, anymore.”

_ You're beginning to drag the ones you love down _

_ Will this phase ever end? _

_ A thousand arms to hold you _

_ But you won't reach for any hands _

__ Spooker looked at his boss, sadly. “Ghost . . .” he muttered, “Please stop using those, they’ll just ruin you more, like the  _ other  _ things you use to make you feel . . . nothing.” Spooker was referring to what Ghost had turned to after Toast was sent to the hospital after a bad investigation. The faint scent of cigarettes and alcohol now lingered on his clothes.

_ ‘Cause I don't feel like I'm getting through to you _

_ Let me paint this clear, life is short, my dear _

_ See your mother here, her last painful year _

_ I wish you only knew _

_ She stuck around for you _

_ She stuck around for you _

__ Ignoring Spookers pleas, Ghost continued smoking, depressive thoughts lingering in his mind. He only thought of ways how he could have helped his friend, instead of doing nothing. He  _ should’ve  _ saved him. He  _ could’ve  _ saved him, but he  _ didn’t _ . Ghost cursed at himself for being so blind during the investigation that happened years ago- bringing his partner into a deadly coma. Being stuck in the hospital for God knows how long. 

_ Maybe you should just fall _

_ Leave the world and lose it all _

_ And if that's what you need _

_ To finally see _

_ I'll be with you through it all _

Spooker sighed, helplessly. Trying to think of a solution to make his boss happy again, but to no avail, he just gave up. He tried to do everything to make his boss stop, even to the point of some really serious therapy. Everything Spooker tried to do ended up not working. Hell, Ghost named Spooker the “New boss of P.I.E.,” which surprised everyone. Every time Spooker or Ghost went out, they were bombarded with crazy questions- last time some news people came, and that ended horribly. It ended with the police escorting a rather mad Ghost out of the crowd, for he had punched the news reporter. “Serves him right for sticking that damn microphone in my face.” That was all Ghost said, as he was pulled by police out of the crowd. 

After that “incident” Ghost was confined to the H.Q until further notice, which made Ghost even madder. All he does is stayed cooped up in his locked room, doing unknown things. His reputation had faltered badly, but he didn’t care. 

_ Bring on the pills, roll that dollar bill _

_ Medicating will never heal _

_ Relapse, rehab, repeat _

_ Always thinking about the me, me, me _

Finishing the cigaret, Ghost went back to his room, a familiar pain ringing through his mind. Entering his room, he closed and locked the door. Pulling out his phone, he decided to text his “friend.”

**Ghost** : Hey, man. You got what I need? I’ve got the the money.

**“Friend”:** Yup i got em. C u @ 6?

**Ghost:** See you at six. 

Tossing his phone to his desk, Ghost sat down at the swivel chair.  _ Is this what I want? I guess so.  _ Sighing, he put his head on the desk, looking at his medical pills.  _ No,  _ Jimmy’s voice snapped harshly,  _ we don’t need those  _ things  _ anymore, Ghostie. You take different pills, now.  _ Listening to Jimmy like a mindless drone, Ghost grabbed the pills and tossed them out, grabbing some marijuana pills, and taking them. He sat down as his world spun around. 

_ Self-destruct, spiral down _

_ Until your want becomes your need _

_ Please get up like I know you can _

_ Or forever love the fall _

Chuckling, he looked around, in his own drugged out world.  _ Just one more,  _ listening to himself, or Jimmy in this matter, he popped another one in his mouth. He laid down on his bed, his world fading to black. 

Waking up was the hardest thing for Ghost to do, seeing as he woke up as a loud banging was heard on his door.  _ What the-?  _ He got up and sauntered to the door, nausea nearly making him fall over more than once, opening his bedroom door, he came face to face with the police. 

_ ‘Cause I don't feel like I'm getting through to you _

_ Let me paint this clear, life is short, my dear _

_ See your mother here, her last painful year _

_ I wish you only knew _

_ She stuck around for you  _

_ She stuck around for you _

“Ghost, I’m sorry.” Spooker muttered, as the police grabbed him by his arms, putting his hands in handcuffs. “Life is short, and every time I  _ tried  _ to stop you- it never worked. This could be Johnny’s final year and look at you- you’re too grief stricken to notice that Toast stuck around for you . . .” 

_ Maybe you should just fall (Just fall) _

_ Leave the world and lose it all  _

_ (Leave the world and lose it all) _

_ And if that's what you need _

_ To finally see _

_ I'll be with you through it all _

_ (I’ll be with you through it all) _

“Hey! Let me  _ go!”  _ Ghost snapped harshly once his mind came back to him, he began thrashing around, trying desperately to get out of the policemen’s grasp. “No, Ghost! We’re going to help you! Trust me!” Spooker claimed, fearfully. Growling, Ghost gave up.  _ Rehab? Yeah right. That  _ never  _ works.  _ Letting the police exit him out of the P.I.E. Headquarters, as they walked through the work part of the HQ, they got some surprised looks as Ghost was handcuffed and took him to a police car, where they looked through his pockets for anything on him. The police cars had drawn a crowd to the P.I.E. Headquarters, which faced Ghost with a lot of shocked friends of his-.

He saw the familiar faces of the Acachalla’s, Gertrude’s face full of sadness. She saw Ghost as her son. He looked away from everyone, of course looking terrible. The police sat Ghost down and closed the door of the police car, before they walked over and talk to other policemen and Spooker. 

_ I can't stand to see you down _

_ Strung out, off the wagon, and unwound _

_ Steady, steady, Oh God, Jenny, Jenny _

_ I can't bear to hear the sound _

_ Of your body, body hitting the ground _

Ghost sighed,  _ What did I get myself into?  _ He asked himself, closing his eye’s to try and block out the noises outside of the car, and the loud noises of the news reporters.  _ I guess this is Hell.  _ He looked down, shame hitting him like a brick.  _ I should’ve listened.  _ Then Jimmy cut in-  _ Yeah, you should’ve! Gertrude’s sad face was  _ hilarious!  _ To think she saw you as a  _ son! Ghost ignored Jimmy’s rude comments and insults as the officers got into the car. “Where are you taking me? Jail? If so, then how long will I be there?” Receiving the silent treatment, Ghost huffed, “Rude.” he muttered.

_ Oh Jenny Jenny Jenny _

“I should’ve listened to Spooker.” Ghost accidentally murmured aloud, earning surprised looks from the policemen. “Yeah, you should’ve.” One officer rudely shot back. Ghost went silent. 

_ Stuck around for you _

_ He stuck around for you _

_ Stuck around for you _

__ “So, how long have you been doing this?” The detective asked, quickly. Ghost was now in an interrogation room, he and Spooker were receiving some difficult questions. “Two years- a month after Toast was sent to the hospital.” Replied Ghost.

“What all have you been doing?”   
“Marijuana, heroin, cocaine.”

“Any alcohol or tobacco substances aswell, Mr. Ghost?”

“Yes.”

The detective sighed, before looking Ghost in the eye’s, “You better be glad he,” pointing to Spooker, he added, “stuck around for  _ you.”  _ Ghost nodded, feeling a hint of gratefulness. Colon was away, having being in an investigation across America, wishing he could help Ghost during his time of need. 

_ Maybe you should just fall _

_ Leave the world and lose it all _

_ And if that's what you need _

_ To finally see  _

_ She loved you through it all _

Spooker’s phone rang, and he answered it immediately. “Hello?” There was a pause, “Yes, this is he.” Another short pause and Spooker’s eye’s widened, his hazel orbs showed an expression of pain. “O-okay,” he stuttered, “I’ll . . . I’ll tell him. . . .” Lowering the phone from his ear, Spooker let a few tears slip before turning to Ghost and painfully saying, “They were going to take some tests on Mr. Toast, only to . . .” he paused, obviously too sad to say anything. “Spit it out, already!” Ghost snapped, a fear raising in his stomach. “He . . . He’s dead.” Ghost’s world seemed to stop spinning, as he heard those words. 

_ Maybe you should just fall _

_ And if that's what you need _

_ To finally see _

_ She loved you through it all _

“No . . .” Ghost breathed out, feeling tears gather into his vision. His vision faded in and out and he felt the walls closing in. “No.” he muttered, again. “No, no, no!” He shouted, “He- he said he’d  _ never  _ leave me so, so soon!” Ghost shouted, pain dripping from every word. His head was spinning, but he stood up nonetheless, almost immediately collapsing. Spooker caught him, though. Slowly, his world faded black. 

_ “I'll be with you through it all!” _


	8. Run [unfinished]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a writing prompt roleplay between me and someone on discord. if that wa stop PLEASE comment so we can finish it together 🥺👉👈.
> 
> prompt: It's 2 A.M. when suddenly the P.I.E household is awaken, only to see that an emergency broadcast has been aired. The only message on that broadcast simply states "RUN."
> 
> written april 6, 2018.

Ghost awoke to his phone blaring an emergency broadcast. Groaning, he rolled over, blindly reaching for his phone which was on his nightstand. At last, he found it and pulled it close. He turned it on, and was greeted by the word "RUN" in capital letters. He checked the time, and it was 0200 hours. Confused, he scrambled out of bed and pulled his hoodie on before opening his bedroom door. He headed towards the living room, only to see Colon stumbling out of his room as well, looking just as exhausted as Ghost felt.

Spooker jumped in fright. What was that? the small boy questioned frightfully. Quickly throwing on some of his clothes, and grabbing his phone to the rather blunt order, he jogged out of his room. Toast, on the other hand, was awake the whole time. Holding his bottle of spilt whiskey, he frowned. He had just bought the bottle the other day. He walked over to his closet and grabbed a black jacket. Grabbing an extra flask just in case. He felt a bit worried, but wouldn't show it.

Ghost grabbed his messenger bag, slipped on his combat boots, and headed for the door. Colon had grabbed a duffel bag and packed it with the necessities and followed him. Ghost looked eerily calm, but was internally trying to figure out what the heck was going on. Colon was panicking and showed it very clearly in his expression.

Spooker quickly grabbed his work attire, stuffing it in a book bag, grabbing a few Meal, Ready-to-Eat packages in the process. He grabbed water bottles and his stuffed Kitty. Not to mention that he brought his beanie as well. Toast calmly packed some body essentials and some whiskey. He grabbed spare clothes and weapons. He and Spooker followed the other two males to the P.I.E Van. "What are we gonna do?" Spooker fret, worry evident in his features. 

"For all we know, Spencer hacked the emergency broadcast system," Ghost said from the driver's seat, starting the van. "This could be just a prank. But we don't take any chances for now, got it?" Colon nodded from where he sat in the backseat, his knee bouncing up and down worriedly.

Spooker clutched hard onto Kitty, making the toy demon look somewhat uncomfortable. "What are we gonna do? What if it isn't a prank?" He semi screeched from the seat behind Toast, shaking it somewhat. Toast looked back to Spooker, "Then we'll just have to stop whatever it is. Who knows, it could be paranormal activity. But so far, the radar is picking up nothing." He stated simply.

"We'll just drive around for a bit, alright? There's no proof that it isn't or is a prank, so right now we'll just, drive for a bit." Ghost's voice was taut, his dark charcoal eyes focused on the road and nothing else, trying to think to himself. Colon was unusually quiet.

"Where are we going?" Colon asked, speaking up for the first time since they got the emergency alert. Ghost looked up at the rear view mirror to look at him, and then glanced back at the road. It was a few seconds before he replied.

"I don't know yet."

That scared Spooker, and a small look of dismay spread across Toast's face. For once, he admits that he, too, doesn't know what to do. It scared him in a way of silence. He didn't dare speak up. Toast didn't feel right to lie to Spooker and say that everything would be fine and dandy, for he was unsure of the possible outcome for this. It could be an apocalypse for all they know. The Brit kept silence.

A bright light flared up in the road in front of them, causing Ghost to cry out a curse word and swerve the van to the side. The tires squealed loudly, and the front of the van crashed into what seemed to be a guard rail. Colon cried out in surprise as the van crashed. Spooker screamed a "manly" scream, holding onto Kitty for dear life. Toast grabbed onto the oh-shit handle, nearly breaking it in half as he let out a small cry. "Oh bloody hell, what was that?" He cried out in fear.

"I don't know!" Ghost screeched back, peeling his head off the steering wheel, where it had landed with the force of the crash. He was bleeding from his forehead and his nose. "Shit, ow ow ow," he cracked his neck. "I'm going to go check out the damage," he wiped his nose gingerly on his sleeve and popped open the driver side door. Toast grabbed onto Ghosts arm firmly. "Sir, with all due respect I don't think you should. What's out there is dangerous. We can't lose you." Spooker was frozen to silence. Eyes wide in fear.

"Well we can't just sit here on our asses can we?" Ghost snapped back, yanking his arm out of Toast's grip. He turned to get out of the car before pressing a hand to his forehead and groaning. "Ugh, jeez, headache," Toast immediately held onto Ghost's shoulders. "Sir . . . please? For me? You possibly got a concussion from moving around too much after injuring your head." Spooker nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Ghost growled, settling back in his seat and closing his door. Colon shifted in his seat, dumping his duffel bag on the floor of the van.   
"He's right though, we can't stay here," he said, his voice shaking ever so slightly. Spooker made a small hum of agreement, slightly traumatized after getting into the crash. "I can drive, if the van still can." Spooker muttered silently.

"Which is the problem," Ghost hissed. "I've been driving this van for years and I know its parts like the back of my hand. I'm the one that has to go out there to see if I can make any repairs with what we have on hand." Spooker nodded, not wanting to trigger Casket in any way. "O-okay." He stuttered, with the thought of not wanting to become a full-pledged ghost. 

"You're in no condition to do that," Colon snapped, turning defensive. "You most likely have a concussion, among other things," Toast agreed with a nod. "Sir, you need to stop being so," he paused, looking for a right word to use, "stubborn. It won't help us, and it will make us all be at each other's throats. Conflict won't help us. Here, I'll check out the damage instead. Okay?" Without waiting for an answer, Toast stepped out of the van doors and walked to the front of it.

Ghost swallowed, shifting in his seat again. Colon's leg started bouncing up and down again, he scooped up his duffel bag and put it in his lap, his hands clenching over the strap so tightly his knuckles turned white. Spooker clutched onto Colons arm, with Kitty in his arms as well. He looked around him, half expecting something to come out of the dark night and attack the defenseless British male.

Ghost kept a keen eye on Toast, his pistol clasped tightly in his hands, ready to shoot something through the windshield if need be. Toast looked closely at the hood of the car, and the bumper. A huge dent was at the front of it, including a broken headlight. Sighing gratefully at the sight that it was still drivable-condition, Toast walked back to the passenger door and opened it. "We can still go. It's just a dent."

"Thank God," Ghost sighed turning the van back on, before remembering the concussion thing and turning to Spooker. "You sure you're fit to drive?" He nodded, "Y-Yeah." He looked at Colon before slowly releasing his grip on the darker males arm. He sat up straight, opening the car door. Ghost opened his own and climbed out of the van, heading towards the backseat. Spooker got out of the van, and walked up to the front, sitting in the driver's seat. Spooker closed his door and waited for Ghost to get into his previous seat. Ghost climbed into the back seat and closed the van door, buckling up and giving Spooker a thumbs up from the backseat.

Spooker buckled, appreciating Ghosts trust in him. He put the van in reverse, then backed up. Once away from the metal railing, he put the car in drive and started down the road. "Do we need to go anywhere? Rob a gas station, or something?" He asked, which obviously pointed out that he has been hanging out with the Acachalla's too much.

"Just head out of town for now," Ghost told him, shifting uncomfortably. "We still don't know if this is a prank or not yet." Spooker nodded, understanding Ghosts command. "It'll still be good to go to a store and get more supplies. We were in too much of a hurry to grab important things." Spooker looked ahead to the empty street ahead of him. "If this is a prank, it will explain why there's hardly any cars out tonight."

"Unless everyone's dead," Colon muttered, and got smacking over the back of the head by Ghost. "Stop being pessimistic." the injured male hissed. "And you're one to talk, Sir?" Toast joked back, trying to lift the sudden tense mood in the van. "Shut up." he scoffed, kicking at Toast's seat. "Wh-come on, Sir! Lighten up a bit, and stop acting like a git!" He laughed slightly, at his sudden rhymes. "Oh! Toasts spittin' fire!" Spooker laughed.

"You're not a fucking rapper, Johnny.” Ghost sounded slightly amused, but he kept a straight face despite it. "Is that amusement I hear?" Toast asked playfully. "Or are you jealous of my skill?" Spooker laughed once more, a bit harder than before.

"What skill?" Ghost shot back, a small smile on his face and a teasing tone to his voice. Toast made a mock-gasp, as well as Spooker. "Sir, you should listen to my mixtape. Its lit." Spooker was close to wheezing now, to the part where he started slowing down to avoid another crash. "Lit as a candle flame? I don't think so, considering there's no fact determines you know so. Maybe if you kept a straight face and knew your place you wouldn't keep making those mistakes," Ghost shot back, and Colon wheezed, trying to keep his laughter in.

Spooker snorts loudly, now coming to a complete stop. He hits his hand on the steering wheel multiple times in laughter. All the while, Toast tried to think of a comeback. "Well, uh," he paused, braindead. He couldn't get himself out of this hole. He sighed, "You win, Sir." Spooker gasped at Toast, shocked he resorted to defeat. 

"Never challenge me," he said in a bit of a bored voice, but there was some hint of amusement and teasing in it. Toast sighed, "Okay, Mister Rap God himself would be surprised." he admitted. Spooker agreed, and grabbed an Eminem CD disk, placing it into the CD compartment of the van. The first song that played, coincidentally, was Rap God. 

"Oh God please turn that off," Ghost groaned. Spooker frowned, "The driver chooses the songs." He deadpanned. Ghost groaned dramatically, flopping in his seat. Spooker smirked, triumphantly. Colon swallowed back a smile while Toast chuckled lightly.

"Where are we anyway?" Ghost asked, sitting up in his seat. "A gas station, or store. Wherever people might be." Spooker replied.

"Well, is there anyone there?"  
"I don't know. We aren't there yet."

Ghost sighed and laid back in his seat, trying to ignore the dull throbbing in his head.

_____

Ghost sat up fully as the van slowed to a stop, and Colon blinked open his eyes, for he had fallen asleep while they were driving. Spooker beamed happily, "We're here!" He exclaimed. Ghost unbuckled and slid open the door on his side. He climbed out and looked around the parking lot, seeing no other cars there. "Yet no one else is," he muttered. The dirty blonde shrugged. "More for us?" He suggested. 

"I suppose," Ghost winced as he took a step, pressing the heel of his palm to the uninjured side of his forehead. Colon climbed out of the van and slid the door shut behind him. Spooker happily hopped out of the van, Toast sluggishly got out as well. 

"Don't stock up on junk food, please." Ghost warned Spooker, as he shakily approached the automatic doors and went in. Spooker didn't hear the order, and quickly grabbed every sweet he could possibly find. Running back to the van and throwing it in the back. 

Ghost grabbed more reasonable things, sunglasses, paper towels, toilet paper from the bathrooms. You never know what you might need. He snagged a couple of pocketknives too. And got more healthy food choices, mostly things that didn't have expiration dates or they wouldn't expire for a long time, such as cans. And he got several things of water. It seemed he was stocking up for the long run. Toast grabbed gas cans, filling them with gas. He also restocks the van of its gas. Colon grabbed mostly food, some healthy some not. He made sure to avoid the frozen stuff however. Spooker ran back and grabbed multiple two liters of multiple different drinks, and even grabbed some first-aid equipment. 

After Ghost grabbed what could and put it in the van, he leaned against the van, rubbing the back of his head, trying to dull the ache. Spooker walked up to Ghost, handing him Aspirin. "Here, for your head." He simply said. 

"Thanks," he said, nodding gratefully at him before swallowing the pill. It was still dark out, and Ghost checked his phone for the time. It was only 4:30. Ghost sighed and tucked his phone back into his pocket. "I'm not sure what we should do now...." 

"Look for people?" Spooker suggested. Toast looked at Spooker, then he turned the news on his phone. There was nothing on, almost as if the whole world had vanished except for them. The corner of Ghost's mouth twitched, as if he was thinking. Toast made a small gasp at the lack of news. Colon frowned, and turned away. "This wasn't a prank," he muttered. Spooker was too shocked to mutter amy words. Toast frowned and put his phone in his pocket.

"I'm guessing we need to keep calm for now," Ghost stood up straight. "The last thing we heard from anyone was RUN, so we keep going for now. That's all we can do until we can get answers." "Lets go to the Acachallas, but first we need weapons." Toast ordered out. 

\---------


	9. Suspense Narrative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is what i made for school lol
> 
> written october 24, 2017.

Johnny Toast look around the desolate area, walking carefully through the rubble. The dust from the fallen debris teemed over the ground, as though it was trying to run from something. 

The reception that Johnny Toast was invited to was probably a trap; seeing as Jimmy Casket had invited him to it. The mass murderer was currently in control of his friend, Johnny Ghost. The mental disorder had convinced his friend to be in control. It’s been two years as of now, and there has been no sign of Johnny Ghost at all. 

Toast thought more as he walked by a few survivors of Jimmy’s bloody, cruel reign, waiting to embark on a ship. His body ached, screaming at him to give up and try to stop Jimmy another day. Negative thoughts swam through his mind. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy, raven hair. Sitting down, he looked around at the one country he once knew, now in complete anarchy.  _ America has changed, _ he thought. 

To augment to that- everything is ruined. Everyone is too controlled by greed and hate and Toast thinks that everyone has turned to bandits or crime seekers, out to look for blood. Toast got up, feeling a new power surge through him- a mixture of adrenaline and determination coursed through his veins. Nothing can stop him, now. No matter what.

~-~-~-~

Toast arrived at the P.I.E Headquarters. Nostalgia surged through his mind. He knew Jimmy had kept Chris and Fred hostage, so this was another reason why he was here. He hoped that the P.I.E interns were okay and that Jimmy had done nothing irrational to them. Toast was ready to fend off whatever lay beyond the door. 

Toast slowly opened the doors, looking at the office-part of his home. The chairs were strewn across the room, and there were tears and marks on the walls. He slowly opened the door wider, careful so the bell wouldn’t ring. Closing the door behind him, Toast slowly pulled a pistol out of his holster. He slowly made his way up the stairs, going to the living room area of the P.I.E HQ, after making it up the stairs, he saw two shaped tied up to a chair, realizing immediately that it was Chris and Fred.

_ “Psst,” _ he called, snapping the two interns heads up, looking at him with fearful eyes. Their eyes were screaming at him, until Fred Spooker, the half-ghost intern told Toast telepathically,  _ “No! Get out of here, Mr. Toast! It’s dangerous, and Mr. Ghost has gone mad and released all the other-” _ Spookers statement was cut short as clapping was heard, and Jimmy Casket came into view. 

“ _ Well, well, well. _ Look who decided to show up?” The shrill voice of Jimmy Casket stated. The murderer’s eyes gleamed evilly, a smirk plastered on his blood-stained face. “Hello, Toaster!” he cooed, his shrill voice slicing through the thick air. The tract of the living room was full of thick tensions hanging in the air. “Give me my friend’s back,  _ now. _ ” Toast demanded. Jimmy looked as though he thought for a moment, a rare thing for the murderer to do. He hummed, “Hmm. _ Nope! _ ” Toast and Jimmy had wrangled on for a few more moments, until Casket pulled out his knife named Knifey and asked, “Wanna know my _ secret? _ It’s a  _ good secret _ .” 

Then he lunged at Toast, knife in hand.

Toast quickly dodged away from Knifey, almost getting a slash against his chest from the agile murderer. This wasn’t going to be easy, Toast thought. Jimmy’s stamina and stance were strong, proving that Ghost wouldn’t be under control any time soon. The pivotal thing is, if Toast can somehow manage to find a way to bring his exceptional boss back, Jimmy’s bloody reign would be no more. 

Jimmy moved quickly, turning to Toast. The murderer's mien was typical. His crimson eyes screaming with a lust for blood, his cat-like pupils were those of slits. His lust for blood was different, though. For he craved to feel only one mans blood now. Toasts blood. The second time Jimmy lept at Toast, gave Toast the advantage of grabbing Jimmy’s lanky yet strong arms, throwing him to the ground. Before Toast and Jimmy could grapple, the legendary Maxwell Acachalla, along with a few other ghosts allies of Jimmy stood behind the cowboy ghost. The audacious ghost led the crusade of other ghosts closer to Toast.

There’s no turning back, now.

Toast had two options; find a way to distract the ghosts and free Chris and Spooker, then ward off the spirits together and stop Jimmy Casket. His second option is to pull a hero option and fight the ghosts and Jimmy on his own. That option might as well be suicide. Backing up slightly Toast put a hand behind his back, feeling for the small salt container in his pocket, he felt it and quickly wrapped his hand around it. Pointing his gun at Jimmy, and looking him into the eyes, he muttered,  _ “ _ _ Redire ad inferos quo tu Daemonum pertinent.”  _ then opened the small capsule holding salt at all the ghosts before shooting the rope at Chris and Fred.

  
  
  
  
  


Fred and Chris were able to get the rope off of them, and the tape off their mouths before quickly grabbing their guns and started shooting at the ghosts. The P.I.E HQ’s living room was full of raining bullets as the three P.I.E. members shot their guns at the ghosts and to Casket, who was skillfully dodging each bullet. Their salt-laced bullets hitting almost all the ghosts, as Maxwell was shooting his revolver at the three men. He was keeping an eye out for his murderous companion. 

Most of the ghosts around him, who were using their own weapons were doing their best to hit each P.I.E. member. Some getting hit by the stray bullets, getting sent to the Thirteenth Dimension. At this point, it was Maxwell and a few other ghosts, consisting of TT and Jimmy. Maxwell looked back to TT, to make sure he was still there until he felt the stinging sensation pierce his skin, noticing immediately that he was shot. Cursing at himself for being stupid, he spat at the leftover P.I.E. team, “I’ll be back, once again! You will never get away from _ Maxwell Acahalla’s _ grasp!” Then disappeared to the Thirteenth Dimension where he will find a way to get revenge. 

Soon enough, TT was shot and was sent to the Thirteenth Dimension, where he will help Maxwell escape. Now it was the P.I.E. team against Jimmy Casket. The murderer growled a bit, his slitted pupils seemed to only get smaller, as he glared on. Pointing his pistol at Jimmy, Toast spat “Bring sir back, _ now. _ Or you  _ won’t _ like the consequences, Casket.” The harshness of Toast’s voice shocked Jimmy slightly, but all he did was a smirk. “Oh, really? What are you gonna do, Toaster?” 

Toast put some pressure on the trigger. “I’m warning you,” he stated, shakily. Jimmy grinned, “Then  _ pull the trigger.”  _ Toast looked at Jimmy in shock, if he killed Casket, he’d kill Ghost. “ _ Nobody wins this  _ game _ , anyways.”  _ Toast couldn’t look at the murderer in the eyes. He had to do this, for the sake of everyone. Blinking tears away, he murmured, “Please forgive me, Sir.” Toast closed his eye’s. Then he pulled the trigger.

_ BANG! _

Opening his eye’s, Toast looked up to see where he had shot the mass murderer, he saw he had gotten him in the shoulder, and now crimson blood was pouring out of his wound. When the bullet pierced Jimmy’s skin, it caused him to fall down, so now he was on his knees holding the wound, glaring at Toast as his eye’s seemed to darken in color. “Give up, Jimmy.” Chris snarled, glaring down at the murderer. “Give me my half-brother back.”

  
  
  


“Why should I?” Jimmy snapped, wincing slightly at the wound, as it continued to spill blood. “Because we need him,” Fred replied, shooting a small glare, “and we will do whatever it takes to bring him back. Whatever it is we will still stop you.” Toast then looked at Jimmy, “Just give up, Jimmy. It’s three against one. You won’t stand a chance because unlike the cops,  _ we  _ know how to stop you. Fighting will get you nowhere.” 

The grip Jimmy had on his knife tightened until the three men that stood before him got closer. Like a rabbit around a pack of hungry wolves, Jimmy felt defenseless. The murderer looked down, trying to think of a plan. That is, until his thoughts were cut short by Fred speaking, “Mr. Ghost, if you’re in there,” he started, squatting down to Jimmy’s level, “I just want you to know that, no matter what, I will still look up to you.  _ You  _ make me want to be like you. You were always my inspiration.”

Jimmy felt a small headache going one,  _ No! Not yet, Ghosty. I still have unfinished business to attend to.  _ Jimmy snapped at his counterpart. “Ghost, man,” Chris started, looking at Jimmy in the eye’s, “look’t you. Man, I never expected to get this far with P.I.E, after all, I was an Uber driver before ya came into my life. Now I’m an honorary member. That means a lot to me, you know? Thank’s.” “Sh-shut up!” Jimmy snapped, eye’s turning to a soft caramel gold color. 

This time, Toast spoke up, “Sir, I remember the first time I met you, the broken look in your eye’s as you came here to North Carolina. I may not know what happened to your hometown in Florida, but if you never came here, I wouldn’t have been a paranormal investigator, with you by my side. If it weren’t for you, Sir, then I would be in Grandmother’s castle, ruling Britain by her side. I’m glad to have gone this far with you. Through thick and thin, I will always see you as a brother.” 

Growling, Jimmy felt he was slipping out of control. He felt his vision get blurry as Ghost took control. Once his world was now a black void, Jimmy heard Toasts voice;

_ “Welcome back, Sir.” _


	10. Secrets to Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written may 3, 2017.

Hi! I’m Jimmy! Jimmy Casket, to be exact. I am from the darkest parts of Johnny Ghost’s mind. I haunt him with the memories of his past, and the latest victim of mine. If you haven’t known already- I am a mass murderer. I, Jimmy Casket, am the World Renowned Murderer! I am known all over the world for my secret telling. But, I won’t go far into explaining that. If I told you my secret- I’d have to kill you. So, I won’t get far into that.

I may actually tell you a lil’ bit about my, I mean, Gregory’s life. Greg started off as a fatherless child. His father- Timothy Casket- had sadly died before the kid was born. Timothy was a rich man, so his wife, Maria, and son, Gregory, lived off of his wealth for five years. When Greg was five years old, someone broke into their house. Sadly, Maria had died. The robber left after he killed Maria. Little Gregory didn’t understand what death was- so he thought she was “sleeping.” It’s sad, I know.

Gregory was so lonely, that he made this little box friend thing out of cardboard. Lemme say this- that thing is terrifying. After Greg made Box Friend, a ghost who likes to suck the life force out of people for power possessed it. Slowly, day by day, it took away Greg’s sanity. One day, Greg barely had any sanity left! And that’s how I was created. I took control very quickly, somehow. I grabbed ol’ Timothy’s knife- which can harm ghost’s as well as any normal mortal-and I attacked Box Friend. You should’ve seen how he disappeared in fear! It was hilarious! I really loved the feeling of piercing my knife into thing’s- which is one reason why I’m a murderer. After I had harmed Box Friend, Gregory made another personality somehow. He called him Johnny. Johnny was made so he can help calm me. Johnny took control and kept it that way- still knowing about me and Gregory. Johnny was adopted by Pewee Ghost and his wife Sarah Ghost.

Before Johnny met Toaster- he met this lovely girl. Her name was Katrina. One day, Katrina figured out about me and Gregory. She was scared of us. She knew our secret. So, after she was hit by a car from a drunk driver- while she was in the hospital, I killed her. After Johnny figured out that I killed Kat- I erased his memory of me and Greg. It hurt me after I did so… It was so lonely from then on in our life. I now hurt whoever hurt Johnny from then on, I killed. I killed whenever he felt stressed, mad, sad, or even when he’s hurt. I’ll protect both Johnny and Gregory from harm’s way.

I am Jimmy Casket, and I’ll protect Johnny Ghost and Gregory Casket with my life.


End file.
